Delete Call?
by Eve Marie Talons
Summary: When deciding upon a new god, Deus decided to use twelve different people for this game instead with the Future Diaries. Now a teenager thrown into this game with eleven others will Hiyori become God, or will she die at the hands of one of her enemies? After all it is said "First is the Worst."
1. Incoming Call

**A/N: I guess Hiyori is a bit too much like Yukkiteru. If this bothers you a lot I'm trying to change it, please give feedback.**

Class.

Class is very boring.

I mean it's not like I can do anything useful here, everyone tends to avoid me like the plague.

Whenever they try to talk to me they bring up the same topic repeatedly.

"Since you're always in your cell phone what are you looking at?" Again this girl with her tied back hair is asking questions.

"Um... Ah... I." I am horrible at speaking, so I just show her the phone.

"Oh you're writing a diary? I could never pay enough- Woah!" I had accidentally scrolled down, and she must have seen how lengthy this was. Troublesome.

"It's so long, how long has this been going on?" She asked me excitedly.

"Hm..." I thought, "I believe since I got this phone a few years back." It wasn't anything impressive, no touch screen like the other girls have. Just a plain flip phone.

"Ah it's so cool Hiyori-Chan, but I gotta go do something talk to you later 'kay?" I nodded, and my classmate went off to help the teacher.

**[12:03 PM] Classroom 2-C**

**Approached by girl. Again. She looked at my diary, I know she's going to blab about it, overheard rumors about her earlier. Unsure to trust her.**

I write down everything I hear and see. I've been thinking of listing them all down in files of people however that would be troublesome.

I glance at my lunch, nothing special like usual. Just a turkey sandwich, soda, and some chips. Mother cooks for me when bored, her job is something that keeps her busy and is rather far, but she gets a monthly vacation which is this week thankfully.

I silently eat, most of my classmates are sitting together and eating or in the cafeteria. I overhear them talking and decide to write it down, after all I can't afford to do nothing for half an hour except eat slowly.

Chewing on my sandwich I decide to write what the girls are talking about.

**[12: 14 PM] Classroom 2-C**

**Five girls making list of most beautiful in class, they're disagreeing over who should go where. My name is coming up often. **

**[12:17 PM] Classroom 2-C**

**Seven boys are having an arm wrestling competition, the first two are going against each other in several minutes. The other five are making bets for 300 Yen. Four vs One. The rules are if you bet on the wrong person you must pay 300 Yen to each better. **

I wonder why I never bother to write about myself? Maybe I despise myself, no wait that sounds depressing and I shouldn't think like that. Well whatever, surroundings are more interesting than rest of class after lunch was a blur, I think I fell asleep. Well I have my diary to tell me if I did anyways.

I wrap myself up in my plain old white sheets. I just possibly can't make friends with anybody from this _world_. I could try and try, but it won't work. I've given up for a while, I mean nobody would probably bother even remembering me if I was their friend.

No wait that has happened.

My imaginary friend is this god Deus. He looks like a giant dinosaur skeleton dragon thing in my opinion, but if that's what I imagine God to look like I think something's wrong.

"Nogari, is that you?"

"Ah yes hello Deus," I can speak to God comfortably, but not classmates.

"Hold on a moment" I didn't ask any questions, but flipped my phone out again waiting patiently. After all, the god of time and space must be busy most of the time.

"Writing in your diary again? How do you even write about so much stuff?" Murmur was snacking on a bagel? I don't know, looked like bread.

"I only write what's around me, I mean it'll keep my attention if something changed. Isn't that fun?"

"You're an idiot." Ew, she started spitting seeds at me?! Gross.

"Can you not." I grumbled, slightly annoyed at her.

"Your diary is totally random!" She continued eating. Now that I think about it I'm rather hungry too.

"That isn't bad." I mumbled, thinking there really is nothing to do. I mean I have most things girls want, a continuous diary on an old phone, a 2D boyfriend, and almost all the highscores at the arcade...

Yeah no they wouldn't want my life.

I opened my eyes, same slightly messy bedroom as always with the wooden floors which were too light for my liking. The slightly opened closet with pairs of worn out sneakers. I'm so plain and uninteresting.

"Are you lonely?" Deus asked.

I hate this question. I despise it so much, why does everybody ask it?

I wanted to say I wasn't, yet no words came out of my mouth. I was just too afraid of lying again. It's such a blunt question. Yet I lied anyways, answering the question as always.

"Now that I think about it not really."

Deus fired up another question which was difficult to answer, of course.

"If you could change your future would you?"

Of course I would. I mean I'm just a disliked girl with zero to no friends, why wouldn't I stop myself from becoming more of a wallflower than I already am.

I didn't answer.

"Well then, I shall give you a future."

I felt a buzzing on my lap, I flipped out the phone.

A message from Deus with no title. I'm actually shocked it wasn't my mom who called me.

"This will be your future."

"What are you up to?" I was a bit confused and concerned. Skeptical of this "future".

"A rather interesting game."

"I see, whatever then. This is all just me daydreaming anyways." I flopped down onto my bed.

Maybe I am over thinking things. If this really was my imagination though, how would it be possible for him to send me a message? Hah. I get it Must be a prank.

I woke up to mother's loud footsteps as she rushed out the door. I went to my phone immediately, may as well write this-

What the fuck?!

**[6:12 AM] Bedroom**

**Woke up to mom leaving. She's too loud. I hate it.**

**[6:15 AM] Staircase**

**Tripped over my bag, I sprained my ankle. Crap.**

**[6:31 AM] Kitchen**

**Mom took the whole box of cereal. Why mom? Leftovers for breakfast.**

This has to be my brother messing with me, he always tries to annoy me with this crap. I got up, annoyed as hell and marched my way down the stairs to beat my brother, after all my bag was still in my room I think.

As I went down the stairs, I realized something. It was really dark, and so i held onto the railing. What happened next was like something out of a romance novel.

You know the kind where the girl is in distress by tripping down something like stairs, and the guy goes to save her? Yeah well that's complete bullshit since nobody saved me.

I was having a moment in pain, getting into the moment with my screaming and yelling, my whole chest hurt because of these shitty steps and my nose was bleeding. I also bit my lip, that hurt like crazy goddammit.

My brother literally jumped out of his room. "Noga- Ah sorry I mean Hiyori?" He was nervous of course, he was in his uniform well half way in his uniform. The idiot was still wearing his pajama shirt some dumb long sleeve with a guitar on it.

"Jun you idiot, did you put my bag there?!" I was screeching, getting up, and hopping along down there.

"Uh no I didn't, you're hurt aren't you though?" His hair was a messy black it was sticking up. Probably from rolling around in his sleep, I know he does this since we've had to share rooms before.

"It wasn't me who left it there-"

"Hiyori did you forget?" He asked with a laugh, "You were so tired last night that you were literally passing out while walking!" Jun poked my forehead, "You were on your phone again weren't you?" He scolded me.

Despite that I was a year younger, Jun went a year later than most kids. Despite how smart he was and how he could skip this grade if he felt like it, Jun was in the same grade. as me.

"I'll go to the bathroom and wrap this up myself." I declared, hopping down alone the hall. I swore I heard him say something..

"So it..."

I turned around, "What Jun?" I asked

"Hm? You continue avoiding my questions," He pouted, "You should stop being so obsessed with your phone." He pointed out.

"And you're not? I mean every time you talk to mom and I you always write in it."

He stiffened, "Yeah yeah whatever."

I hurried along, but first I stopped into the kitchen. If this thing was right, because I honestly doubt Jun would write what happened in my diary. Opening the cupboard, I saw as it predicted. There was no cereal. That woman!

I looked into my pockets. I forgot my phone upstairs. I looked over at the clock, and my eyes widened.

"It's six...thirty one." I muttered. Shit, shit, shit. I have no right to be down about something I have no clues about, but crap! If this is real wouldn't people want it?!

People could know the future, and I'd be screwed if someone saw this. The media would...Nah, they wouldn't care about me.

Hell no was I just going to worry about people finding out. I'd be careful so I wouldn't let girls like... What was her name? Meh, not like I'd know she's just some loud girl who talks to me and everyone a lot. Also pretty popular I guess.

I decided to not have breakfast, since it wasn't very important. Wrapped my ankle up and headed upstairs, first thing I checked was my phone... It updated and changed?!

**[6:22 AM] Hallway**

**Accuse Jun of leaving the bag there. Turns out it was me(?).**

Well everything else was normal, so I scrolled down where several new entries were.

**[6:45 AM] Bathroom**

**Wrap self up with bandages. Probably will need to go get dad's boot from the garage.**

**[7:08 AM] Neighborhood**

**Walk with Jun to school, and find a stray kitten. It follows me to school. It's cute and orange, rather small. Fed it my lunch since it looked hungry.**

**[7:30 AM]**

**Accident on bridge during way to school. Asked to help out, but I declined due to having no strength. **

**[8:57 AM]**

**Jun and I get detention for arriving late. Shit. Immediate lecture, yet it could have been worse if it weren't for Makoto.**

Makoto? Who was that? Ah well, looks like I'll thank her when I receive her help, but what kind of accident? I wish I could avoid it, but the bridge is what we need to cross to go to school. Got to suck it up once in a while.

Now in my uniform I made my lunch, the same old soda, sandwhich, and chips. We used to have a cat, but Emmi ran away several months ago. I grabbed a can of cat food and shoved it in my backpack along with my lunch.

Jun came in a few minutes afterwards and made his as well, he however ate a rather healthy sandwich, pretzels, some carrots, and a water bottle.

We left a few minutes afterwards, talking about movies mother had rented for us. But he did most of the talking, I was still freaked out when a purring noise came from behind me and something fuzzy was against my leg.

I looked down, and there it was. A skinny orange kitten, looks like it hasn't been fed for a while. I got down on my knees, and pulled the cat food out of my bag.

There was a static noise from my pocket and Jun's? I quickly opened the can and gave it to the kitten as I flipped out the pink phone.

** [7:10 AM]**

**Jun drags me to school He seems angry, but refuses to explain it.**

I was confused, one more minute until this happens. I looked up at him, "Jun...?"

"Come on we need to get to school." He took me by my wrist and it was rather quiet. As he forcefully dragged me, to which I, finally blowing up, shouted at him.

"What is your problem? If you don't explain why I'll punch you!"

Another static noise.

"You weren't supposed to have food to give to the cat. You were supposed to give it your lunch out of sympathy."

Shit. No wait a second!

"You... How do you know...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because," He showed me his phone, a deathly glare was on his face. "I have a diary too."

**[6:18 AM]**

**Nogari accused me of tripping her. She tripped down the stairs, I hope she's okay.**

**[7:11 AM]**

**Nogari asked me why I was mad. She has a diary too.**

**[7:30 AM]**

**Try to get Nogari to agree with abandoning the people. She agrees.**

I looked at my phone, the entry was his second just from my perspective. Nothing new. But he got me to abandon people, and if I'm right that's where the accident is.

"Are you mad cause I didn't tell you?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean you didn't tell your beloved brother of such a secret-" I smacked him in the face with my bag.

"Yeah you're gross shut up." I'm surprised I said these words, nothing I'd expect myself to say. Well he was the person I talked to most, so that's expected.

The rest of our walk was silent. There wasn't much static at all. I mean the only one I got was about random people. Well whatever, I peeked at my phone.

It's the time of the accident and we're crossing the bridge. I can barely breathe, this is creepy! Jun looks rather worried, well he's always fretting over me so whatever.

"The diary says it'll be any moment now."  
"We should hurry up and go Hiyori."

"No. I want to know what happens first, this diary didn't tell me!"

That's when I see it.

Two cars collide. A woman who was standing beside us screeched in horror. She was a thin, well busted blonde in her mid twenties or so. Her uniform looked like something from a daycare.

The car was already on fire and other bystanders were calling nine one one. I gulped nervously, I needed to calm myself down.

My breathing was unstable. I was panicking. Help. Help.. God help me. My breathing is hard to control. My chest starts to hurt. Someone get help goddammit. Why aren't they arriving.

But now, I understood. I'm so much of a coward I'd run away, the blonde woman noticed something.

She looked at both me and Jun, "Can you kids help me out?!" She asked hurriedly. I took some deep breaths, and heard Jun reply for me.

"Ma'am we can-" No way! I cut him off.

"I'll help you!" I managed out of, and this only earned a glare from Jun.

Static.

"I'll be of assistance." A voice said from behind us without a care in the world. I turned around and there was a boy, his hair was a dirt brown, and his eyes were gold as caramel. He was also wearing the same uniform, and was a bit taller than Jun.

"You kids look!" The woman pulled out a book, with a bunch of information written down as she flipped to the beginning pages.

"When people are trapped in a car try going for the window which is further away from the child you see in the backseat! The driver is most likely dead,due to impact, and I'll get the other car. Okay?"

I nodded, and so did caramel eyes over here. Jun on the other hand stayed still. Both the boy and I ran over to the car, a small white Jeep, which was already on fire.

"Move away from the window!" I shouted to the crying red haired kid inside. But someone, a girl, dragged him back. I couldn't make out most of what she looked like, but she was most likely the sister or mother.

"Ca-Caramel Eyes br-break," I started to catch my breath shit I was hyperventilating, "the window!"

The boy did as I told, and elbowed the car window and with a shattering noise the window broke.

I hate loud noises, they scare me. Well continuous noises scare me. The sound of the glass shattering scared the crap out of me, yet I remained calm somehow. Well if you count crying and hyperventilating calm, then I'm the most calmest person in the world.

"Also my name is Akihiko! Not 'Caramel Eyes!'" This boy is seriously sassing me right now of all times?

He opened his arms out wide, into which the child literally jumped into, "Get Onee-Chan!" the boy sobbed as Akihiko put him down.

"Okay, okay! But go over to that Nee-San right now she'll keep you safe!" He pointed towards me, and the child came running. Clinging to my side, but now I need to stop being a baby! He is probably in a more traumatic experience than I am in.

Akihiko grabbed an arm, and pulled out another person. This girl in our pretty sailor uniform, her tied back sunset hair. She was the girl in class.

"May I ask what your Onee-Chan's name is?" I asked the little boy patting his head.

"Ma-Makoto-Nee." I see, so this is most likely why Jun and I were saved since we were helping her out. Well Jun was just watching, and not helping at all. Maybe he's scared?

"Akihiko-Kun, I-I'll go help the lady!" I told the little boy to be safe, as I ran over to the other side where the blonde lady stood frantically trying to open the door.

"The window wouldn't break!" She cried out, and then I noticed something. Her book was on the ground.

"Ah you dropped this, will it help?" I held the book, and the woman whirled around and smacked the book out of my hand.

"Don't touch it!" She shrieked wildly, what the hell?!

"No your book!" I went to grab it, but I couldn't afford to burn my hand so I tried to kick it over to myself, but my leg shook and it got stuck in the fire. Fuck!

It was consumed by the fire.

I noticed something, the woman looked concerned.

Suddenly I noticed the words on a page before it was burnt to ashes.

**[Two after Eight in the morning]**

**First kicks my diary into a fire the book got burned. This didn't go according to plan.**

**DEAD END.**

...First? I went to question her, when suddenly her whole body was consumed into a little black whole of some sorts. I heard another static noise coming from my phone, and frozen in fear I ran.

I ran to the others, while checking my phone.

**[8:02 AM] Bridge**

**I indirectly killed the Eighth, Rosemary Kurosaki, when the book was set on fire. I fucked up.**

Yeah well, 'I fucked up' was an understatement.

Akihiko, Jun, Makoto, and her brother were standing on the other side of the bridge. Makoto was barely breathing as she comforted the little boy.

Jun was relieved to see that I was alive, and Akihiko looked concerned.

"Where is the lady?"

How could I answer...

I managed out a choked sob.

"The fire... it got to her she burned and g-got stuck-"

"It's okay you don't need to say anything more." Akihiko took this as a sign of that if I spoke anymore I'd probably end up tears.

However this was a bit of a lie... I feel bad about it.

I was visibly shaking, and that's when I noticed something off.

Makoto was staring at me to the core.

I shuddered as the ambulances arrived, I wasn't okay. I felt sick to my stomach.

The hospital was a decent ride, I mean Jun wasn't injured. All I had was a bit of a burn on my arm and a cut from some stray glass. They also gave me a boot since my ankle was badly sprained, thank god. And by that I mean thank god!

The boot barely hurt to walk in, no more limping. Thank god!

Jun sat in the waiting room, he was talking to Akihiko. A bitter conversation, but oh well Jun was never good with people who he was suspicious of.

I talked to Akihiko, however all of my bravery was gone from earlier.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his caramel eyes were full of worry.

"Yes...I-I sprained my...My ankle was hurt already..." I couldn't make out decent conversation.

"Is that so? Ah, well I feel bad for that woman. I wonder who she was, she had such a strong sense of justice afterall. She deserves a shrine honestly, but the ambulances arrived late how odd."

Ambulances would usually arrive in ten minutes, not half an hour... Weird. Maybe I'm overthinking it? I mean hospitals weren't near the bridge at all.

It'd take about five minutes or so for them to get ready, and anywhere from ten to sixteen to get here.

"How is Makoto and her brother?"

"Ah, Makoto and Aoi are okay. Aoi got burned, but it wasn't fatal. Makoto on the other hand suffered second degree

"Ow...Sounds painful." I cringed at the thought of how much pain I'd be in if that happened to me.

"We can take the day off of school, afterall this is traumatic." Jun smiled from his chair.

"Sure let's go home."

"See 'ya around Hiyori-Chan. Class 1-C will be lonely without you."

"How do... Are you in the..?"

"Yes I am! I sit behind you!" He smiled at me enthusiastically.

"We should go..." Jun said.

Later that evening I decided to confront Deus.

"So Deus, what the hell is this chaos? How come you didn't tell me other people had future diaries, and why do they have them?" I shouted, angered at this dinousaur skeleton whatever the hell god thing.

"I do not recall ever saying you'd be the only one with a diary," Deus is as calm and collected as ever, "So you shouldn't be mad at me, afterall I told you in the beginning, correct? This is just a game, and you are the first winner, First."

"...First..?"

I was in a room, I covered my eyes with my arm, why is this sky so bright shit ow.

I looked around, eleven shadows were staring all at me. I hate being the center of attention. Next to me was a familiar person, I could make out basic details. They were all talking bad about me.

And there were roman numerals over their heads, from two to twelve. Instead of a person standing at eigth, a hologram that said in big bold letters DEAD END. Replaced it.

I went to open my mouth, but Jun put a finger to his mouth obviously telling me to shut up.

"You're all the other diary owners..." Oh well, whatever.

"I can't believe you let that person die." The person from four yawned, "Oh well people with good morals are bo-oring!"

The hell...?

"That's a sin y'know." A cold voice said from Ninth.

"...That wasn't smart." The person from eleven sounded emotionless as a rock.

Yeah well fuck you guys too. I'd never have the guts to say that, but I wish I did.

"...Uwah..." I couldn't manage to say that, like ever. Unless I just wanted to die.

I was going to try and defend myself, but Deus interrupted me. Most likely bored of our nonsense.

"Okay, now that everybody is here. Let me explain the rules of our Survival Game once more." Deus stood up, raising his bony arms from his hood. Which are very creepy in my opinion.

"First and foremost, those diaries you have in your hands. These items are called Future Diaries." I pulled my phone out of my pockets of my jacket.

"Originally, they were all diaries you had been keeping, but I have warped their time and they now create entries up to ninety days in the future.

"Question over here!" A boyish voice from nearby, oh Third, spoke up.

"Yes what is it Third?"

"My diary, has been rewriting itself, and I suspect this has happened with others. May you explain why please?" His voice was rather timid, yet kept calm.

"The future changes depending on the owners actions. Let's say for example, the owner tripped,"  
"That's cruel..." I whined.

"The events you see in the future of that won't change if you trip, however if the owner avoided the accident the future would change. Even over something that small.

He explained a bunch of other stuff I wasn't paying much attention too, did he seriously just make a joke about me falling?! I was actually enraged at that fact for several minutes until I actually paid attention again.

"And the winner of the Survival Game will take my throne, the position of my place as God of Time and Space! Life and death. All that remains are the eleven of you here standing here. Kill before you are killed and take this throne as your own."

Yeah yeah so there's an one out of eleven chance I will live. But you just seriously had to make a joke about me falling Deus?! I am very mad at this still! Okay, I'm just being childish. Yet I'm upset, and won't forget this.

"Our meeting is now adjourned." Deus declared.

"So First is our only problem, I'll kill you before you become a difficult one." Eleventh disappeared.

"Ah well, you're just like a plague to me. I'll kill you before you kill me." Tenth made a small noise as they too disappeared.

"...May you have better luck than me." Third muttered, disappearing too.

"I already think I know who you are." Seven laughed disappearing as well.

"I will kill you before you can commit anymore sins...!" Ninth shouted at me.

"I hope a dumb Onii-Chan like you is killed first, hopefully by me!" Fourth cackled. Wow screw you too.

"Ah, just hope you aren't that much of a problem First." Fifth sighed, she was gone instantly.

"I'll beat an asshole like you who kills women so coldly." Sixth muttered.

"Ah... It's okay First. I'll help you out once I find you." Twelfth was reassuring at least.

_I stood completely blank back where I was earlier, not in that clock hell anymore. I had no emotions over what happened, Eight was a good person so why did I kill her? I mean it was just an accident... Nobody would forgive me for that._

_A hand was on my shoulder, "Hiyori..." I turned around facing Jun._

_"Let's do our best." He smiled slightly tilting his head, "A sibling duo would be good. You and I can help each other out if worse comes to worse."_

_"Everyone...has it out for me." Oh no, no, no! I violently started shaking. Is this a nervous breakdown? So many sobs, uncontrollable breathing, snot and tears running down my face, shaking so much it hurts your chest._

_It took at least half an hour for Jun to calm me down, I feel bad for wasting so much of his time, I wanted to apologize. But I wanted to sleep, I'll just apologize later._

_I stayed at home the next day, Jun went off to buy groceries like usual. I decided to check my diary._

_**[1:04 PM] Home**_

_**Makoto was released from the hospital. She starts accusing me of lying and points a knife to my chest.**_

...

Huh?

What?

No...No...

Makoto wouldn't do that! This has to be a joke! I can't believe it, but this diary tells the future... Oh my god.

It's 12:50. I have some time, so I carefully walk down the stairs, and get a knife. I need to be prepared for a dead end at any moment. I couldn't kill her, but this...

I don't want to shed blood, but if I must I shall.

I sit down patiently waiting for Makoto, I do what everyone does. I go to the bathroom, drink a soda, preparing just in case I die doing things that wouldn't distract me.

Beforehand I grab some duct tape from the garage and tape the knife to the door, just in case it becomes a kill or be killed situation.

I'm in my pajamas, a pair of saggy grey sweats, an over sized red shirt that went down to my thighs, and my short black hair was brushed. My boot was uncomfortable and gross, but whatever. Take what you got when it makes you feel better.

A few minutes pass by as I watch some anime, then finally a knock comes from my door. I hobble up, opening the door for Makoto.

She's in a simple white dress, her orange hair is in a loose side ponytail. In her hand is a... combat knife? Well I better not lie. And in her other a phone.

Oh I see, she must have a future diary.

"...Makoto-Chan, may we just get the questions over with?" I sigh leaning against the door. Her grass colored eyes widened.

"How did you know?" She asked shock filled her voice.

I showed her my phone's latest entry.

A static noise came from her phone.

I looked over.

**[1:05 PM] **

**Truth.**

"...What number are you?" Her face was so pale I could see every freckle clearly.

"...Do I have to tell?"

"Yes."

"Well... uh..." I got nervous. "F-First..."

More static.

**[1:06 PM] **

**Truth**

"One last question, do you have any intention of killing me?"

"No." I answered Immediately, "I would...only k-kill if it came f-for my own sake..."

**[1:06 PM] **

**Truth**

"I see. If you lied to me I would have killed you. After all I can tell when you lie a lot."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, you lie on a daily basis. Which is why I'll trust you, and tell you my number. I am number Seven and this is my Lying Diary."  
"...I have a question."

"Hm, wh-what is it?" I asked, another one really?

"Did you kill Eight on purpose?" There was an edge to Makoto's voice.

"N-No...I meant to get her diary o-out of the fire... But instead... I-I...I ki...kicked it in."

**[1:07 PM] **

**Truth**

"Just so you know, I will only let you live, because you helped Akihiko save my life. You were brave enough to help out and wouldn't abandon me." She bowed.

"Would you like to come in? Jun isn't here so we can hang out together." I smiled, my heart was beating rapidly.

I made one of my first friends.

"Oh yeah, you know I'm class rep right?"

I nodded.

"Well why are you called Hiyori instead of Nogari?"

"Be...cause." How was I supposed to answer?

"It brings...pain uh I mean...um... back painful memories."

Static.

**[1:09 PM] **

**Lie.**

"We need to ally ourselves with other diary holders." She stated avoiding the topic.

"I have another ally other than you. I hope he doesn't mind, but the second diary is Jun."

"Jun really?!" Makoto was surprised., "On the other hand though what is your diary and his too?"

"He hasn't told me yet, but I guess mine can be called Surroundings Diary." I was getting confident. Thank god.

"We should find other diary holders, I believe I may know who Sixth is."

"T-Then should we go after them?"

"Yes, let's go! My suspect is always after school for an extra hour!" Makoto dragged me by the arm.

I felt somebody watching me the whole way to the school.

I just hope it isn't another diary holder.

**A/N: I hope you like the OC's. It will mostly be through Hiyori's P.O.V Ah please review it sometimes I accidentally switched to past tense and if I left any mistakes tell me where I can fix it!**


	2. New Message

**a/n: Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the first**

This boot. Yes this boot was so uncomfortable, Makoto was slow too, her legs were mostly wrapped around in bandages and I don't even want to imagine how awful it must feel.

I honestly don't trust her, but whatever. She knows my identity, so I'll go to any means possible to help her out. But if she betrays me, well I'd behead her.

Okay no, that would be way too cruel. If I had to kill her, I'd just break her phone. I don't like hurting others, nor do I want to kill anyone, because people have lives and it isn't fair to kill them off for my selfish desires.

While crossing the bridge I noticed something odd about Makoto. She stopped.

Static came from my phone and hers as well.

"Uh what's wrong?" Maybe her legs hurt? Like I'd know anything about her.

"I'm tired it's nothing anyways what happened?" She suggested towards my phone. I looked down, and...

I almost dropped my phone, what the hell?!

**[3:40 PM] Classroom 1-B**

**Makoto and I find eleventh while looking for a teacher. Eleventh stabs Makoto to death she dies from blood loss. I flee.**

"Hm, so we got a friend who we didn't expect." Makoto muttered.

"It's a Dead End for you..." Is one of my first friends going to die just now?

"Yes, yes I got this." Makoto, showed me her boots, they were small and black. However just outside the bandage on one of them was her combat knife.

"I can always get them by surprise!" Makoto grinned, holy hell does she not realize she has a knife in her boot?

People are too troublesome...

Our walk to the school was a bit slow after all we are injured ladies who should be taking a car but whatever.

However, I still felt like somebody was watching me. Yeah if it's another number, which I hope it's not, I'm going to die. I mean we just openly discussed the fact that we're diary owners in public. And how people mind their own business shocks even me.

Our walk was pretty calm, but not once did Makoto's Dead End change. So the eleventh was here, but is the sixth here too? If so we could use them for backup.

It is almost two twenty, we got just eighty more minutes to stop Makoto's death.

"Why don't we go back so you don't die?" I asked, this idea of continuing going was literally the worst idea she's come up with. Ever.

"So we can beat eleven up, also we better know who it is. Because you didn't get a dead end right? As long as someone avenges me It's okay." Makoto stretched her arms.

"You're just letting yourself die. For what?" I was probably being way too skeptical over the redheaded's death, but she just seemed way too willing.

"Aoi is my cousin, he just calls me 'Onee-Chan' since I do look like his older sister a lot. My father was driving the car and he's dead. Mother wouldn't even notice if her only child was deceased for a few years. Ever since she left the family she only remains in little contact with me, like a phone call every few months."  
I was pissed off, "You act like you have no reason to live, but what about being god, I don't know much about it, but it's possible you could revive your father. So you shouldn't die over something this stupid!"

The only reason I continued living was to move out of my house, I wanted to start a new life. Not die needlessly like how Makoto was.

"Whatever, I'd gladly sacrifice myself for someone like you." Makoto held the door open for me to go through. We needed to-

The first thing I was greeted with were a bunch of boys beating the shit out of some first year. The first year had a brown bowl cut, his glasses were already broken, and he just sat there not seeming to mind.

There are no teachers here because of the meeting. They're all on the other side of the school in the gym. One boy stood off to the side, he had black hair which was covering one of his eyes. While most of it was covered by a little ponytail.

I was shocked, yet well. Six versus one isn't that fair, at least I could help. I can't be such a coward forever.

I kicked some brown haired boy who was beating him up in the face with my boot. He hadn't noticed me, and this was already getting better.

The person who was standing off to the side chuckled, "It seems you already got beat up. What is with all that confidence turning into a girly scream?"

Ah yes. This person may seem like an asshole, but I love how sassy he is already. Yeah I'd so get flicked in the forehead if I told this to Jun.

"Now if you don't want me to take photo's and send it to all of your girlfriends, I suggest you scram." Makoto smiled at them, as they went off running. "Not like I'd take pictures of such terrible people anyways."

However the guy who stayed off to the side stood with us. Helping the beaten boy up, who took his help, but kept an emotionless face.

"Are you okay?" I immediately went to the boy in genuine concern, I would be terrified if I were in his situation. He only gave me a small nod in return.

"Thank goodness you're okay."

Static came from Makoto's phone.

Makoto made really fake coughing sounds, "Liar." She said in between the fake coughs.

"Anyways what are your names?" Maybe I had my confidence after kicking a person in the face, I don't know, but I could manage a full sentence.

"Takeshi from class 2-C, and you? I know almost everyone, but I've never seen you before." The ponytail one asked.

I internally cried, Makoto came up to Takeshi and and answered for me.

"Takeshi, Hiyori-Chan is in the same class as us." She smiled.

Yeah you feel like you fucked up, jerk. I mean I'm used to being forgotten, but I'm in his class. This wasn't even funny, I am majorly offended by this.

"We...'ve been in the s-same class for the last three years." I managed

"Dumb upperclassman." The bowl cut smirked, thank you child he deserves it.

"I'm Fumio Shinozaki from class 1-B." He was rather short maybe three inches shorter than me? I'm five four so, he's most likely five feet tall. I'm finally taller than someone. This is a great day is you exclude Makoto's dead end.

Wait...

Makoto is going to die in 1-B. Most people are out of school since it's vacation week, meaning Fumio would be the only one in the classroom.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, this isn't good. Fumio is most likely eleven, but we came here looking for sixth. Crap, crap, crap.

"I'll go to back to class and study." Fumio said as he started marching away.

I need to do something shit...

"U-Um, I'll w-walk you! It wouldn't be good if those guys j-jumped you again!" I headed after the boy, sending a text message to Makoto.

**To: Makoto**

**Subject: 11**

**Makoto I think Fumio is no. 11. I'll keep him distracted**

Our walk back was rather silent, his classroom was on the third floor since for some ungodly reason they made the building like the lower your grade, as in first to third years, the higher your floor is.

I took a seat next to Fumio in the empty classroom, it's just a quarter to three.

I noticed static come from his phone as he was studying.

Fumio looked up, he noticed that I heard it.

"My phone is broken and does that a lot. My apologies."

I rose an eyebrow, "How so? I mean with this kind of continuous static I'd expect you were another future diary holder." I shrugged.

He jumped out of his seat, "How do you know?!" Worry was spread across his sapphire eyes.

There was no going back, well screw it, I still don't have a dead end so I'm okay.

"I know, because I am one too." I pulled out my phone showing him my diary. His eyes widened.

"Which number are you, as I am eleven." He was sweating a bit.

"Eleven minus ten equals?" I asked.

"One." He was obviously worried, "What do you plan to kill me? I see no dead end flag in my phone."

"So you see, I need to make a deal with you. Just for you to not kill Makoto, as you do in my-" Abrupt static.

**[3:02 PM] Classroom 1-B**

**Makoto goes into stab Fumio while we're talking, he will die from blood loss. I flee.**

"I got a dead end flag..." Fumio cried, he was shaking so much.

Well if I die here trying to protect Fumio, I'd better send this text to Jun.

**To: Jun The Idiot**

**Subject: Bad news**

**Well brother I have spent a wonderful fourteen years here, but it seems like my time will come up if I don't kill 7th and save 11th. If I die tell mom she better not peak into my stuff when I'm gone or I'll haunt her.**

It's ten to three. Twelve more minutes before one hell of a battle will happen.

"Hey Fumio, where are the scissors?" Fumio didn't ask any questions as he took a pair of big red scissors and handed them to me.

"It's do or die, so get something to protect yourself." I smiled at him, "I'll protect you if I can."

Static.

**[2:57 PM] Classroom 1-B**

**I hide under the teacher's desk with Fumio to prevent Makoto from seeing us when she enters.**

**[3:05 PM] Classroom 1-B**

**I go to try and kill Makoto with scissors she fights back. Fumio lives.**

We literally jump under the desk when I get a text.

**From: Jun The Idiot**

**Subject: Re:Bad news**

**Stop wasting time and get out of there! Where are you? I'll help you get out. Call the police or anyone!**

The last few minutes of hiding paid off, as the door creaked open. Makoto came in confused.

"My dead end changed because of you Hiyori-Chan! Tell me where you are so I can kill you, you bitch!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

I hate loud people.

Fumio was trembling, so I gave him a quick smile. As I ran out of underneath the desk and leaped towards Makoto. It was a bit hard to run around in a boot, so I just was a bit slow, as Makoto dodged. Yet I literally stabbed her in the back, no I actually did ironically, but it wasn't anything fatal sadly.

"I told you I would only kill you in a life or death situation, so why did you betray me? You were going to kill me!" I was letting my emotions take over me as I pounced on top of her panting heavily, never was I used to so much excersize

Makoto squirmed, her legs were in no suitable condition to be running around so much. There was a loud crash, and a scream from outside confusing all three of us in the room. Even Fumio peaked out under the desk. But then the door opened to someone staring at both of us blankly.

"You girls are fearsome indeed." Akihiko sighed, draging in a bloodied Takeshi. Dropping him on the ground, he looked tired as hell.

Akihiko went over to both of us, and not according to plan Makoto pushed me off of her. I heard a sound of something clattering, and Akihiko quickly went to pick it up while Makoto backed away.

He had her phone which had a bunch of flowery stickers in his hands, Makoto was bewildered. She was going to scream at him to stop.

But a static noise came from my phone.

**[3:07 PM]**

**Akihiko breaks Makoto's phone in front of me, Fumio and I both live. Takeshi is unconscious.**

Two more minutes until Akihiko would break her phone.

"Hm, how should I kill you. Your phone is a boring way, and I can't torture you." He hummed thoughtfully.

Wow, this guy is a prick.

"I mean it's so rude to try and kill someone's childhood friend." He fake cried.

"Fumio you're friends with him...?" I pointed at Akihiko, utterly confused when he shook his head.

Is he talking about me?

"I have no memories of meeting you."

"I mean we've been friends since kindergarten, but I had to move several years ago and it was so sad." He was being ]

"...You're a prick and annoying." I scowled.

"Whatever, I'll tell you more later." There was a sickening snapping sound when Makoto's cute phone was broken in half.

She didn't do anything, but smile at me in her last few moments.

Fumio couldn't do anything but cower behind the desk.

I couldn't do anything, but cry over the friend who even though wanted me dead forgave me in her final moments. Takeshi was unconscious and he had to be Makoto's friend, what to do. What do I do...?

I decided to scroll up to the beginning of my diary. The first post I ever made. Akihiko had to be a liar if he said he was my "friend". I would have made a post about it if he moved away several years back..

Akihiko took my phone away, I was scared. No not now... My breathing started to become rapid, it wasn't steady. I started to crawl away, he looked at me confused.

"Why are you scared? I mean that girl was planning on betraying you all. She had the Liar's Diary for a reason you know." Akihiko huffed out, yeah well you just murdered her.

"Are you...?" I managed in a few choked words as I tried to calm my breathing.

"I am the Twelfth, Akihiko Jin."

Oh wow this is the asshole who said he'd help me out, "You may have helped me out..." I was breathing more easily now. "But you still killed Makoto...!"

"Upperclassmen, you should go home..." Fumio was already going towards the door. "Also... Jin. You're scum."

As he left, Fumio waved at me goodbye. He may be a diary holder. But I have no intentions to kill him, nor did I have any to kill Makoto. But things change I guess.

"Makoto Yoshino had a weak diary. All it told her was if the person she was talking to was lying or not." Akihiko said matter-of-factly. "She could use this to know if someone was a diary keeper or not. So I killed her to protect everybody's identities. After all, you willingly told her you and Jun have diaries."

Wait a second...

"Have you been sp-spying on me?" Of course he was he had to be the creep who's been watching me all day.

Akihiko put his hands up and in a playful tone said, "I've been caught!"

"You're not going to make me laugh when you murdered someone several minutes ago you idiot."

"Well whatever," Akihiko frowned, "You should go home."

"Hell no." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Not until you explain what childhood friends means. I won't leave with unanswered questions." Maybe I'm being too stubborn, but he isn't going to just leave me here confused!

"Well before you became the lonely person you are today we were friends, I had to move away because you know, parents got divorced and whatnot. Childhood drama, but then my mother who had custody of me, needed to work extra hours so she brought me back here to live with my dad for a few years until she was financially stable again. She brought me here a few weeks before the school year, and boy was I shocked to see how much you've changed!" Akihiko laughed, he looked a bit uncomfortable. I probably pried into something I shouldn't mess with.

"Oh. Sorry." I looked away awkwardly.

Now that I think about it, why did I start my diary? Was it because I was lonely... I don't know why, but I just can't seem to recall it.

"I don't trust you completely, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." I stood up, my breathing was normal again.

"Well have fun and stay out of trouble I'll take care of Takeshi!" Akihiko waved me off.

What a creeper. I mean it could be worse, but at least he helped me out. But now one sixth of us are dead. I think if Takeshi is a diary holder he must be allied with Makoto, well before she died.

I doubt it's him, but I need to find other owners. So far I know the only ones that I can trust are Jun, and maybe Fumio.

Akihiko is just fucking creepy. If it comes down to it, I'll kill him. I don't care if I was his friend in the past or what he just can't go around killing people.

My way home was lifeless, I didn't really want to talk to people when one of my only friends died. I walked around the city, getting constant updates from my diary.

This was probably the most exhausting day I have ever had, excluding P.E. I could have saved Makoto... was it my text that lead her to her demise? I want to believe it's not. But because of the constant texts I got from Jun asking me if I was alive, I turned off my phone.

I'm literally in my pajamas walking around the city, I guess I have some money to go buy myself dinner. Two thousand yen was enough.

I decided to just get some food from a convenience store, when I noticed something wrong. The cashier was...crying?

"Ah sir are you okay?" The boy looked up, he looked around my age. His hair was brown like dark chocolate, and had attention seeking purple streaks.

"The money...Someone broke in and took it all while the store was closed."

Oh wow. Assholes everywhere today it seems.

"Calm down, um Seto-San." I looked at his name tag, Ryo Seto. "You'll be okay just take a deep breath."

"I'm going to get blamed and fired..." Seto cried once again. "I'm a failure..."

"No you're not. The store was robbed." I tried to reassure him. "Your boss will likely understand." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

I decided to turn on my phone, maybe asking Jun to cook would be a better idea than trying to calm down a crying employee.

Static came first thing when I turned on my phone.

**[5:19 PM] Convenience Store**

**Seto's boss arrives and starts yelling at him when Seto tells him what happened.**

**[5:24 PM] Convenience Store**

**Seto got fired even though I stood up for him.**

Yeah well he was screwed.

"If you think you're going to be fired then, why don't you just quit?" I shrugged, "I mean it's easier than being scared all the time of losing your job. But I've never had one so don't take my word for it."

He glanced at his phone, "Yeah... you're right! I'm going to rebel! Also that would be six hundred yen please."

I laughed at his determination "Just don't get hurt rebelling." I commented while buying what I needed a soda, a hot dog, and some candy bar.

I was on my way out when he spoke up.

"Oh miss may I ask for your name?"

"My name's Hiyori Yasuhiro, see you whenever." I did a small wave and left for home, thankfully I left a few minutes before the boss arrived.

I let out a long sigh once I had left.

People being happy? I wish I could get happy so easily like him. My walk home which was thankfully about three blocks, was very quiet. Most people were chattering however I managed to stay away from them.

When I opened the front door, Jun was glaring at me rather coldly. Oh fuck no I hate lectures.

"So Hiyori," His voice had an edge to it as he tapped his foot, and put his arms over his chest. "Where have you been for the past four hours?" He rose an eyebrow expecting an immediate answer.

"Out." I looked away, I don't want to be forced to answer that I watched Makoto get murdered by Akihiko.

Jun scowled, "Out where?" Goddammit Jun, I would punch him if I could, but I was mostly quiet.

"There was a knife duct taped to the door Hiyori." Shit! I forgot that I left it here when Makoto made me go to the school with her.

"I was at school." I tried to make it vague as possible, but Jun keeps on firing up another question one after the other like the nosy brat he is.

"With whom?" Jun asked.

"Makoto and Akihiko. However let's say Makoto isn't very alive right now..."

"You're grounded." Jun declared.

"What?" I choked out, "You're only older by a year! You can't ground me!"

"Who did mom leave responsible for the house and you?" Jun mocked me.

"Go fuck yourself." I muttered as I went to go upstairs, but I was blocked by Jun.

"I never remember you being this rude, maybe it's Makoto's fault. But give me your phone." He made a gesture for me to hand it to him.

"Fine." I gave Jun my phone, to which he smiled thanking me. "Question though. What does your diary do? Also I met three diary holders, one is dead, one is insane, and the other won't kill me for now."

Jun smiled, "Interaction Diary. It predicts all my interactions with other people. Now tell me the diary holders names."

"Makoto is dead, and she had the Liar Diary. Akihiko is probably insane, I do not know much about him other than the fact that he is number twelve. The same goes with Fumio Shinozaki, a first year, and he seems to be thankful since I saved him from a dead end." I stated.

"I see anyways go off you're not getting dinner." Jun shooed me off.

"I already ate though." I blankly said.

"I didn't ask for your sass." Jun huffed.

"Neither did I." I know these are the type of arguments that get him angry so may as well play along.

"Whatever." Jun turned on his heel and went into his bedroom.

Yeah you walk away. But now he has my phone, he'd tell me if there was a dead end that's for sure. As I went up to my room, I took off the boot. Leaving the straps carelessly on the floor, it isn't too bad. I mean it'll likely heal within several days.

Maybe I could go on my computer?

I put the laptop on my bed, listening to music, not much stuff interesting in the news. Oh wait no there's something interesting.

_Police are on the lookout over a new criminal who seems to travel everywhere around Japan. From what one neighbor of a victim said. They saw the victim invite the suspect late at night, the next morning the suspect was gone and the victim dead. Investigations say this criminal will likely appear in Sakurami city next. It is advised that you keep all doors and windows locked, and especially don't let anybody inside of your house that you do not know._

A serial killer on the lose in my city? It's peculiar, but I wonder.. Who are they trying to kill?

It could be personal grudges, a diary holder, and well anything. I just hope I don't run into them alone if they really are a diary holder.

I shut my laptop and put it away on my chair. That whole night I was taunted with dreams of Makoto and Rosemary.

**a/n: This chapter was a bit shorter than the other, but that's because I got sick with graduation coming up. I'm also revising the other chapter by fixing my mistakes. If you care to know all the diary owner's numbers, names, and diaries they are on my profile. Most of them have full names, and others I haven't revealed.**

**What characters do you think will appear next chapter?**

**Also Zinc I wonder if Hiyori's brother will live long enough to betray her~.**


End file.
